bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
BakuTech! Bakugan (Anime)
is a Japanese action adventure anime television series and a spin-off of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers series. It is based on the manga series BakuTech! Bakugan. It is followed by a sequel titled BakuTech! Bakugan Gachi. Plot The TV anime adaptation of the BakuTech! manga series follows the daily lives of Harubaru Hinode, Raichi Kuronashi, and Tatsuma as students of Master Shimo's Bakugan Dojo. Each six-minute episode features different BakuTech play styles and fast-paced brawling action. Staff Voice Cast * Marie Mizuno as Harubaru Hinode * Miku Watanabe as Raichi Kuronashi * Yuri Yamaoka as Tatsuma * Masanori Machida as Master Shimo * Kozo Dozaka as Koh Grif * Ryo Agawa as Sho Grif * Kazuyoshi Shiibashi as Quilt * Hiro Nakajima as Karashina * Mitsuaki Kanuka as Tohga * Yumi Uchiyama as Jinza * Souichi Abe as Master Jyou * Masaaki Kouda as Harou Kido * Hidenori Takahashi as Battle Announcer, Zakuro * Shizuma Hodoshima as Master Odore * Hiroaki Tajiri as Master Grizz * Nitta Saki as Audience A * Sakura Yoshioka as Audience B List of Characters Team Dragaon * Harubaru Hinode ** Guardian BakuTech: Flare Dragaon ► Gren Dragaon ► Rise Dragaon ** BakuTech: Sechs Tavanel ** BakuTech: Nata Nagina ** BakuTech: Gus Burnan * Raichi Kuronashi ** Guardian BakuTech: Destroy Munikis ► Zero Munikis ► Hollow Munikis ** BakuTech: Sechs Tavanel ** BakuTech: Mika Laurel ** BakuTech: Sha Nozchi * Tatsuma ** Guardian BakuTech: Gif Jinryu ** BakuTech: Twin Doubrew * Koh Grif ** Guardian BakuTech: Kilan Leoness ► Shield Leoness ** BakuTech: Sechs Tavanel * Sho Grif ** Guardian BakuTech: Van Falco ► Tri Falco ** BakuTech: Sechs Tavanel Shadow Sanjushi * Karashina ** Guardian BakuTech: Borg Mahisas ** BakuTech: Sechs Tavanel * Jinza ** Guardian BakuTech: Well Galow ** BakuTech: Sechs Tavanel * Tohga ** Guardian BakuTech: Acro Gezard ** BakuTech: Sechs Tavanel BakuThieves * Zakuro ** Guardian BakuTech: Dio Sivac ** BakuTech: Bone Skuls ** BakuTech: Sechs Tavanel ** BakuTech: Seis Tavanel Other Characters * Master Shimo / / / ** Guardian BakuTech: Butta Gill ** BakuTech: Blue Blaze Gus Burnan ** BakuTech: Zak Jaguard ** BakuTech: Gigan Taures * Quilt / ** Guardian BakuTech: Saint Aquas ** BakuTech: Blan Shoult ** BakuTech: 100 Stone Gigan Taures * Master Jyou / / / ** Guardian BakuTech: Kachia Gell ** BakuTech: Nata Nagina ** BakuTech: Gigan Taures ** BakuTech: Zak Jaguard ** BakuTech: Killer Volca * Harou Kido ** Guardian BakuTech: G-Ganorada * Master Grizz ** Guardian BakuTech: Hugger Doguma * Master Odore ** Guardian BakuTech: Win Dmill * Shade of Odos / ** Guardian BakuTech: Dagger Odos ** BakuTech: Dive Fujoe ** BakuTech: Gravity Nome Major Differences from the Manga *In the anime, a lot of main Bakugan replace the roles of other Bakugan in the manga (for example, Mika Laurel takes Mega Nemus' place most of the time). *The first half of the anime involves the Shadow Sanjushi instead of the BakuThieves whereas in the manga, it is the other way around. *Tatsuma is introduced in the first episode of the anime and appears in every subsequent episode. In the manga, he does not appear for a while. *The BakuTech Colisseo chapters were skipped, so Harou Kido was the three-time champion in the anime instead of just two. *The Rare Bakugan Hunters do not appear in the anime, but their Guardian Bakugan are often used for target practice in the Bakugan Dojo and in Quilt's Temple. *In the manga, Van Falco evolved because Sho used a machine to repair Van Falco after Catol destroys it. In the anime, it naturally evolves after Sho defeats Koh in a brawl. *Master Jyou never switches places with Master Shimo in the manga. *In the manga, the Shadow Sanjushi get their Sechs Tavanel at the same time as Team Dragon. *The anime does not state how Tatsuma acquires his metal cross parts, only hinting that Harou gave them to him, while the manga explains he took a trial to become a BakuTech and got metal cross parts that way. *The manga versions of the fights with the Grif brothers' newly evolved Bakugan and with Master Grizz and Master Odore are shorter. *Zakuro's possession takes place at the Tavanel cup in the manga. *Raichi's dark past is not talked about in the anime. de:BakuTech! Bakugan (Anime) Category:BakuTech TV Category:Bakugan seasons Category:BakuTech